Plants vs. Zombies: The Fight Against Magic
"I am pretty sure it's Zomboss again, wrecking humanity." -Penny "So you mean Zomboss is pretty?" -Crazy Dave Plants vs. Zombies: The Fight Against Magic is a new Plants vs. Zombies game with epic features. Story Dr. Zomboss has failed a lot of times, this time he is using the power of magic to get brains and so as machinery! You must enter tons of Magic Dimensions to defeat Zomboss! SPOILER: If you have not finished the final world, then do not read this. This ruins your mind. At the end, Dr. Zomboss finally gives up. He tells you the story about Dr. Zomdanger. Dr. Zomboss tells you where he is and he also tells you that he captured some plants that you can unlock there. Description BRAINS! Were back with new stuff! RETURNING PLANTS NOW GET NEW ABILITIES TO PURCHASE! CUT SCENES! MOVIE TIME! Now, meet Ghetto Palm, Soul Beam, and Fernace! Those are just some plants you will need to soil up and plant! ZZIIIIIIPPPP! Genie Zombies! PLAY AS ZOMBIES TO FIGHT PLANTS! Wait, don't we play as plants? THE FUN NEVER DIES! All new power ups and worlds waiting for you! Areas All areas have 20 levels. Day Lawn Magic Lawn (twilight, sun falls slowly but mushrooms are awake!) Dark Magic Castle (completely night!) Castle Ruins (It's early morning, finally day again, but castle pieces can drop and make craters and destroy zombies and plants! Doom-shroom makes it even deeper.) Medieval Future (Power Tiles are back, but Holo-Knights, Robo-Slaves, and more!) Zombae Kingdom (The Kingdom of the Zombies! Don't let them get to Kingdom Plantae! Atlantis (Aquatic! Finally!) Night Silent Dojo (Ninja Zombies, An A Sensei Zombot? Da Heck?) Royal Space (No! My Winter Melons don't work! Back to Gatling Pea!) The Legendary Universe Clouds (OH MY! CENTUARS AND PONIES!) Zomboss Grove (The final boss world, level 10 is a mini boss and level 15 is some mutated and unexpected zombies to be back) Super Star World (The actual final boss, Dr. Zomboss helps you defeat him! But who is the FINAL boss?) The Wizard Core (More zombies detected! You must defend The Wizard Core before the zombies destroy it!) Foggy Forest (You need to help the wizards get rid of the toxic trash, not only that but some zombies are covered with toxic, making them stronger! Oh and there's fog.) New Features *Buy new abilities for plants! *Cut Scenes *Switchable Costumes (normal them, costume one, costume 2, their upgrade form, and costume whatever.) Power-ups (RETURNING) Power Snow (costs 1,100 coins) (RETURNING) Power Flick (costs 1,200 coins) (NEW) Power Wave (costs 1,300 coins) (NEW) Flamethrower Madness (costs 1,300 coins) Plants Here are the recharges: Instant (no recharge!) Very Fast (2.5 seconds) Fast (6.5 seconds) Mediocre (11.3 seconds) Sluggish (34.7 seconds) Slow (60.7 seconds) Very Slow (90.6 seconds) Almost Endless (120.9 seconds) Returning Plants New Plants Premium Plants This time they cost a current amount of gems. Bonus Plants You can unlock them by doing some challenges! Zombies Returning Zombies New Zombies Music *Day Lawn Music - http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GqOof5H4wrI *Magic Lawn Music - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Qr66ZW3yOhs *Dark Magic Castle Music - http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Tos3_cLkxbc *Castle Ruins Music - http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6GRLRm9oKUM *Medieval Future Music - http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-2KTBU5VGHU *Zomboss Grove Music - http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=o1ElHn_FwLI *Superstar World Music - http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sU8ZTg0LyI0 *Dr. Zomdanger Battle (Superstar World) - http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=O0eyycmSHt8 Trivia *Magnifying Grass, Citron, and Blover are the only Far Future Plants not in Medieval Future. *Only returning plants get forever upgrades. *The old map is combined with the new one, however there are no gates. *Mushrooms now rarely wake up in the day. This explains why they are awake on the Day Lawn. **However, Scaredy-shroom, Doom-shroom, and Propeller-shroom will never wake up in the day unless you plant Coffee Bean. *Atlantis Day 1 is a normal level, but you are on a boat and after the level it sinks and on Day 2 is the start of using Aquatics. *The reason why Roto-shroom (renamed to Rotate-shroom) is new is because he was removed from the PvZ2 Files and was never added into the game. *If you plant a Tangle Kelp in an Aqua-pot, it will grab zombies in front of it and keep pounding them on the ground. *This is the second game developed by Ninja XP, the first game by Ninja XP is Monster Mash. Category:Game versions Category:Games